The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section may merely represent different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
This specification recognizes that problems occur as a result of cords twisting or coiling. A cord has a tendency to twist, especially a long cord. As the twists or coils are formed, the twists and coils have the effect of reducing the ability of the cord to extend the full length of the cord and/or interrupting the intended movement as is required under many circumstances.